The invention relates to a portable, self-heating, insulated container assembly which is able to raise and maintain the temperature of a liquid within the container for an indefinite period of time, and which is adapted to utilize the on-board power source of an automotive vehicle.
Insulated of Thermos-type containers for liquids are well known in the prior art. These insulated containers, however, are not well adapted for use over long periods of time. This becomes a problem in activities such as long distance automotive travel. After a few hours, the temperature of the contents, typically a beverage such as hot coffee, tends to decrease to an undesirable level. There is, therefore, a need to heat the contents of insulated containers and maintain these contents in a heated condition at a desired degree of temperature over extended periods of time.